


Soulmate AU

by KarasuHo3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuHo3/pseuds/KarasuHo3
Summary: In a world that the moment you celebrated your 21st birthday is the day where the last name of your soulmate appear on your wrist.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a Destiel and Sabriel Fanfiction but I convert it to Haikyuu version 'cause I find it cute.

Iwaizumi's Residence

"C'mon Tobio, it's your 21st birthday" Tobio shrug not really sure why his brother are like this.

"Hajime, yeah it's my 21st and so what?"

"Let's celebrate, take a break from your books nerd, and we gotta find that soulmate of yours" Hajime said dragging his brother out of his room. Upon mentioning the word 'Soulmate', he glanced down at his wrist, reading the surname of his soulmate.

"Uhm, Hajime?" Hajime hum in response looking at at him.

"What is your soulmate last name?"

_____

Oikawa's Residence

"Happy Birthday Shouyou!" Tooru cheer loudly while popping the poppers, Shouyou smile at his brother. "Koushi and Daichi cannot make it 'cause you know the mm" Shouyou chuckles at his brother choice of words. "And Shimuzu, is still in the hospital with her soulmate"

"I understand but I didn't expect you to use that word Tooru" Tooru give him a face and Shouyo laugh

"See, because you're still pure" Shouyo rolled his eyes and eat the cake Tooru bake for him. "So, what is the surname?"

"Im not telling you" Shouyo said taking a spoonful cake on his mouth

"What?! You said we will be saying it together on your 21st birthday?!" Tooru dramatically complain and sounding so upset. Shouyo giggled at his brother reaction.

"Just kiddin'" Tooru smiles wide and ready himself "okay, you ready?" Tooru ask him excitedly, Shouyo drank some water first and nod.

"Okay.. in the count of Three.."

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

_____

"Hello, I am Iwaizumi Hajime your new roommate" Hajime smiles at his roommate who stood surprised and shocked "uhm..."

"O-oh, yeah.. Im Shouyo nice to meet you" Shouyo let Hajime in and he look around and was amused to see the room is completely neat. "Im sorry, I haven't clean up." Shouyo rush to the table to retrieve his books

"Oh No, its okay... Im kinda used to see a mess everywhere, because my brother doesn't clean up, you know..."

"Ahahah yeah their dirty socks in the sink, and their food..." Shouyo made a face of disgust and laugh along with Hajime. "Oh yeah, by the way your room is there" Shouyo point at the door and Hajime thank him and he enter his room.

"Great" Hajime mumbled and unpack.

***  
After Hajime unpack his things he just stayed at his room, reading the book Takeda-sensei gave him. And he was interrupted by a knock from the other side of the door

"Hajime? I'm sorry to disturb but I prepare dinner, I wonder if you want to join me?" Hajime smiles at the thought of his roommate being so kind

"Yeah okay" he replied, and put the book down. He walk out of his room and made way to the dining room and see the table full of different dishes "Wow..."

"Uhm, sorry it was my birthday yesterday-" Shouyo was cut off by Hajime

"What really?! My brother too!" Hajime squealed like a teenage girl "well 21st birthday to be exact" Hajime continued

"Oh, Me too" Shouyo answered back and now they feel awkward especially Shouyo.

"So... what is the surname of your soulmate?" Hajime ask him as he sat down and serve himself a dinner. Shouyo was about to answer but Hajime interrupts "Sorry, that was a fast question, I don't even know your full name..." Hajime facepalm himself mentally.

"Oikawa, I'm Im Oikawa Shouyo..." Hajime chocked on his own food, and Shouyo hurriedly gave him a glass of water. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... its just... your... Oikawa? Do you have two sister perhaps?" Hajime bluntly ask and Shouyo narrow his eyes at him

"Well... I have a sister, but she recently found her soulmate, why do you ask anyway?"

"Well you see, I have your surname as my soulmate" Hajime shows his wrist to Shouyou, and Shouyou cannot believe what he just see... it's really his surname 'OIKAWA'

"I got yours too..." He shows his too to Hajime 'IWAIZUMI' he read and they were beyond surprise because they didn't feel anything at their first meeting earlier

"Well, that's weird..." Hajime says

"And awkward" Shouyo continued and they eat quietly. And after they finish eating Hajime volunteered to wash their dishes since Shouyou prepared the dinner.

"But Shouyou, I don't have sister" Hajime said entering the Living room seeing Shouyou... watching TV. Shouyou tore his sight from the TV to look at Hajime

"Well, that's odd"

"Yeah very odd" Hajime took a seat beside Shouyou.

_____

"Told you Tobio his last name is Oikawa..." Hajime is in his room talking at Tobio.

"Maybe Hajime, he is your soulmate, since you said his sister has recently found her soulmate so maybe... you are his soulmate?" Tobio's words ended up as a question.

"No, Tobio he wasn't my soulmate... remember what mom told us if we meet our Soulmate? We have to feel this tingle feeling I don't know where... and I don't feel it... like... nothing at all..." Hajime kept talking while laying on bed and reaching the ceiling.

"Well what now?..."

"Maybe he's yours"

"Hajime... we've talk about this..."

"What? that you're Bi?"

"Im STRAIGHT LIKE A RULER"

"Ruler can bend, even the metal can bend in hotness and if you're thinking about the wooden ruler... well if you bend it it will break and you will be not straight because it broke so you'll swing both side, right?" Hajime chuckled as he heard his brother groan...

"You son of a-"

"Jerk... I'm gonna hang up now... I have work in the morning" before Tobio could even response he already clicked the end call button. Hajime set his alarm at 6:00 am and concentrate to sleep

_____

"So you're saying... he is a Iwaizumi?"

"Yeah..."

"And? Do you feel anything when the two of you met earlier?"

"That was really odd because I didn't feel anything..." Shouyou said looking out in his window watching the cars passed by

"Maybe he is Makki's soulmate? Or Matssun?"

"Or yours?" Shouyou adds up and he heard Tooru laugh "What? What's funny?"

"Really Shou? I love sex yes, their amazing but nah... I don't think I can spend my whole life with a guy, c'mon Shouyou" Tooru said making Shouyou look at the phone

"You know Tooru... We just talk about this tomorrow okay?"

"What really? Your allowing me to come there to visit you? You never allowed me to visit you when Ushijima is still your roommate"

"That is because I don't want you to meet Ushijima" Shouyou walks to his bed.

"Why is that?"

"You two will not get along... goodnight Tooru come here around 2 pm since I have night shift tomorrow" Shouyou hang up the call and he is pretty sure he can gear his brother scream his name from a far and he just smile and went to bed.

_____

"Good morning, Hajime" Shouyou sleepily greet and yawn

"Good morning to you too Shouyou..." Hajime greet him too while preparing to leave

"Oh, My brother will be coming if that's fine" Shouyou asked him hoping for a positive answer

"Sure... just don't go in my room okay?" Shouyou nod and smile and mouthed a Thank you to Hajime And Hajime just nod. "I better go, uhm... bye"

"Okay... take care" Hajime smiles at him again and left. Shouyou sigh and make himself entertain by the TV.

***  
12:08pm

While he is watching TV... a doorbell disturb him. He can't remember if he invites anyone at this time... or maybe Hajime invites someone but it doesn't make sense because, Hajime just got out for work... he hesitates to open the door but decide to do it anyway.

"Surprise!" He groan when he saw his brother in the door with flowers, and a plastic bags in his hands

"Tooru... You are too early to be here" Shouyou said walking to the sofa while ignoring his brother

"Well Shou, im too excited to see your shared apartment and of course this Hajime guy... where is he anyway?"

"He got work in the morning..." Shouyou simply replied

"Well, that's a boomer... I brought so many beers"

"You brought what?" Shouyou ask him, and Tooru gulped forgetting that Tooru hates beer when its workdays..

"I'm sorry... but c'mon Shouyou you can just take a leave right? Just one leave, and I'm sure Takeda will let you like you've been working all your life... have some fun..." Tooru explained and walks to Hajime's bedroom door

"Hey hey! Don't go in there... that's Hajime's room" Shouyou stopped him before he even touch the door knob

"My bad..." Tooru said and went to Shouyou's room instead... he search for Shouyou's phone and he calls Shouyou's boss

"Hey Takeda..."

"Tooru?"

"The one and only... I just want you to know that... I want Shouyou to take a break just for today... are you okay with that?"

"Well Yes, thank god you asked me... because that kid won't even listen to me..."

"Great... thing Take"

"It's Takeda"

"Yeah whatever... thanks again" Tooru hang up. And went to Shouyou who is fast asleep in the sofa. He smiles at his brother and kiss him on his forehead and smack it.

Shouyou jump out of surprise and glare at his brother who just smiles at him. And they just talk about nothing and just watch TV.

_____

12:10pm

"What did you this time Tobio?" Hajime scolded his brother while they are walking out the hospital to Hajime's Car

"I just played Volleyball with them... but you know Hajime... they started the fight... it was just self defense..."

"But still- Tobio" Hajime scold him again... "I swear to you... I will be fired because of you" they get inside the car and Hajime just angrily closed his door.

"What you took another day off for me?" Tobio beamed and immediately wash it away when Hajime glared at him.

"Tessa is very kind today so she let me out, but Tobio... please try to behave please..." Hajime plead

"I promise"

"That's what you said last time" Hajime just rolled his eyes and drove to his apartment with Shouyou.

***

"Why did you bring me here?" Tobio ask Hajime

"Because that's your punishment... you either stay with me and let me drive you to Takeda-sensei later this night or you walk your self out from here to Takeda-sensei?" Tobio groan and walk in the door. Hajime knew that Tobio doesn't like to be away from his baby, his car. And Tobio knew its his own fault for not bringing his baby with him. Hajime park his Car in the Parking in the garage.

While Tobio rang the doorbell non-stop... The door open, revealing a very beautiful Angel, Tobio felt like his heart is about to jump out from his Body. Tobio stared at the hazel coloured eyes he ever saw in his entire life. "Im Tobio" he subconsciously introduce himself to the angle and he held out his hand for a hand shake.

"Shouyo" the angle shakes his hand and electric shock went through his whole meat suit when their hands touch and he shiver when he heard Shouyo's voice. He felt a burn in his wrist and only to see it the letters became cursive white... Shouyo felt it too and pulled Tobio inside.

_____

After Hajime parked the Car he went straight inside not bothering his brother who just started at his roommate, and he had glimpsed at his brother wrist to see the letters changed it colors from black to cursive white. He bumped into some while he is looking at Tobios wrist and his roommate.

"Im sor-" the guy didn't finish his sentence when he look at right in the eyes, he felt like something in his chest just exploded when he look at the guy's sunshine going through the glass of whiskey eyes.

"Im Tooru" Tooru introduced himself Hajime shivers at the voice and he practically shakes the man hand and electricity went throughout his entire body.

"Hello my soulmate" Tooru said with love in his voice, and Hajime pulled Tooru in a kiss.

Flashback

Oikawa's residence

"Mom? How do you know when you have finally met your soulmate?" Baby Tooru ask while his mom tucked him in his bed

"When you felt like your heart will explode and when you touch each other at the very first time, you feel the electricity flow in side your body. And the name in your wrist will turn from black to white like this" his mom shows him their last name and smiles "Now sleep my baby... so you can grow and finally meet your soulmate, sweet dream baby"


End file.
